


It's Too Hot

by whisperingink



Category: Free!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's trying to figure out how to beat the heat in their own unique ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoshiba's girlfriend is pure evil

Mikoshiba lay on the floor of Gou’s house next to a fan, wondering how it was possible for the air to grow hotter around him even though he was only in board shorts and a t-shirt and had already eaten four popsicles. 37 fucking degrees outside, and not much better inside. The artificial wind ruffled his hair, causing the sweat to streak down his forehead a little faster. What a useless piece of crap, he thought when he realized that there was no way to turn the fan up higher. The muggy air swirled around him until he closed his eyes, only opening them at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice.

“Seijuurou? What are you doing on the floor?” Eyes still closed, he grinned to himself. The only thing that could make being alive on a day as miserable and hot as today was the presence of his beautiful, perfect girlfriend Gou. 

“I’m dying, Gou. The heat is too much, I might not be able to go on,” he groaned, scrunching his face up in distress, “How are you not suffering?” Gou sighed, and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. 

“Honestly, Sei, it’s not as bad at you think. Besides, you’re way overdressed for the heat!” He was overdressed? He was only in a t-shirt and shorts! But…wait….what the hell was Gou wearing for her to consider him overdressed? 

When he opened his eyes, he immediately swallowed the noises he wanted to make. Gou stood above him wearing what could barely be described as clothing. The fabric on her body resembled scraps more than anything. A white crop top clung to the curve of her breasts (which he could see, see so clearly through the fabric, and oh fuck, she wasn’t wearing a bra), and jean shorts rode up her pert ass. Immediately the room felt another 20 degrees hotter as he stared at the long expanse of her milky white legs. 

He couldn’t control his imagination as Gou moved to sit down on the couch, her breasts bouncing as she flopped down. God, he could feel himself growing hard, straining against his shorts as he lay face down on the floor. It was almost painful, but he couldn’t stop thinking about moving to the couch and grabbing her legs, spreading them apart in those indecent shorts and kissing her ferociously. She was always beautiful and too cute for words, but now she looked too sexy, so fuckable, with how her pert chest strained against the tiny crop top, begging to be groped and licked. And those shorts were so small that he could probably just push them to the side and thrust into her until she wailed his name again and again. 

Guilt immediately swept over him. Gou was so sweet and pure; the few times they’d had sex it’d be soft and tender, full of passionate kisses and gentle touches. She was the perfect girl, and he was fantasizing about wrecking her tight, hot-

He needed to shower. He needed to shower immediately.

“Be back in a bit,” he muttered, getting up from the floor and practically sprinting to the bathroom. He turned the shower as cold as it would go and stripped his clothes off, climbing in. The icy water hit him like a truck, but it was no use. He couldn’t get Gou out of his mind. Making noises of frustration, all he could do was wrap his hand around his traitorous cock and start to work the shaft, imagining it was Gou doing this instead. But he couldn’t ask her to touch him like this after he’d gotten so worked up when she was just trying to cool off from the heat. 

“Fuck, Gou,” he groaned a little too loud as he thumbed the head of his cock, thinking about how she’d dropped to her knees before and tentatively licked his length, eyes wide and cute as she sucked the tip into her mouth before sliding the rest in, moaning around his shaft. “Gou,” he moaned again, “Wanna--I wanna--”

“What is it, Sei?” 

He almost fell down in the shower when Gou pulled the curtain aside, taking him by surprise so hard that he yelped and stumbled backwards. She was naked. Gou was very, very naked and oh god she was climbing into the shower after him, long red hair cascading down her back and hands reaching for him. She looked….incredible.

“Gou!” he almost shouted, coming to his senses, trying to think of something to say, but what did you say in this situation? When your girlfriend catches you masturbating to the thought of her in an ice cold shower? He could only stare at her as she slid her hands down to her hips, cocking them as she looked at Mikoshiba. 

“I’m hurt, Sei,” she said, stepping forward until she was pressing against him, doing his boner absolutely no favors, “You’re starting without me. You even left me alone in the living room while you came back here to get rid of this,” he almost gasped when she took his cock into her hand, squeezing it gently, “Even though it’s one of my favorite things to play with. It’s so hot outside, and you’ve been lying on the floor all day when we could’ve been spending our time doing much better things. Why do you think I put on that ridiculous outfit?”

This girl...this girl was pure evil.

“Gou,” he breathed, unable to think up a proper response as she teased her hand up and down his shaft, rubbing her thumb in circles over the head enough so that he gripped the shower wall for support. She had him at her mercy and she knew it; he would do anything for her to speed up her tiny hand; fuck, he was so, so close-

“Dry off,” she said in a commanding, Matsuoka voice, “And go lie down on the bed.” Mikoshiba gulped, but nodded, not sure where this new, domineering Gou had come from, but not sure that he cared when he seemed to be growing harder by the second as his girlfriend’s bright eyes blazed with lust. He rushed toweling off and practically sprinted towards the bed, keeping his eyes on Gou as she walked with a sort of new confidence towards him. 

“Mmm, Sei,” she sighed, sliding onto the bed on all fours with her eyes half lidded, “You look so good like this, all spread out for me with your cock pressed against your stomach. Were you so easily worked up by the sight of me in a sexy outfit? It’s a good thing I didn’t come out in a bikini,” she cooed, positioning herself over his cock and starting to rock gently back and forth over the tip, shivering as he brushed over her clit, “Or just come out without any clothes. Seems like that would’ve killed you.” Her voice sounded so sensual and hot, sending all the blood rushing to his dick as she rocked her hips over him, grinding her clit against him. 

“Baby,” he breathed, bringing his hands up to her slim hips, “Gou, please, you’re killing me right now.” She tilted her head to the side, letting her long hair fall over her flushed face. When she pulled herself away from his dick, Mikoshiba shook his head, desperate to feel her body again. But then she hoisted herself up over his face and he grinned. This was probably his favorite part of sex with Gou.

“Lick me, Sei,” she said, bracing herself on the headboard as Mikoshiba gripped her full hips and pressed his mouth against her pussy, sliding his tongue over her wetness, eager to taste her. She moaned and ground down against his mouth, sitting on his face in earnest with her hands now twisting into his hair. The pain only spurred him on, licking Gou faster, harder, pushing his tongue into her and flicking it against her clit. As she rode his face, dirty words spilled from her pretty pink lips, so many that Mikoshiba could barely believe it. 

“You look so good under me, god, I love when you do this,” she moaned as Mikoshiba sucked at her with his lips, tasting her fluids as slick spilled from her lips, “Faster, Sei, go faster, I want to come now, I want to come all over your mouth and watch you lick it off.” That last part made him moan into her pussy, the very thought of tasting Gou as she came on his tongue causing him to buck his hips up. She reached back and touched his dick, giving it featherlight strokes.

“Don’t worry, Little Sei, we’ll get to you in a bit.”

Mikoshiba moaned at the contact, her hand spurring him on to lick her harder, strain his neck and lick into her deepest parts, grinning to himself when he felt her begin to shake. She tightened her grip in his hair and the pain felt so good as he rubbed against her trembling clit with his tongue. Her juices were all over his face; he felt filthy and loved it, moaning into her as she came with a scream, riding his face and clamping her thighs around his head until he could barely breathe. His cock ached for her, leaking everywhere as she moaned his name, praising him for doing such a good job. 

“Do you want to come, Sei?” she asked, purring as she lifted herself off his face, moving down his body as she kissed his tanned neck, working her fingers over the tip of his cock, “How bad do you want to come?”

“So bad,” he groaned, bucking his hips up as she brushed against his over-sensitized cock, “Please, Gou, I want to come, I need to come. Please let me come!” he cried out. She grinned against his neck, moving to position herself over his cock. 

“Good boy, Sei,” she cooed, sinking down on him slowly, torturously slow. Sei stopped himself from thrusting up into her, relishing the feel of her hot pussy tightening around him. He gulped back a moan as she started to ride him, hard and fast with her hair flying everywhere, red eyes half closed and full lips parted. 

“You feel...you feel amazing,” he choked out, grasping her hips and finally thrusting upwards, making her moan again, “I love you so much.” He reached to touch her clit again, dragging his fingers over it hard enough for her to whimper, clenching around him. With the noises she was making and how hot she felt around his cock, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Can I come, can I, Gou?” he asked, rubbing her clit over and over. 

“Yes,” she moaned, breath hitching as another, smaller orgasm washed over her, “Come, Sei.” He didn’t need to be told twice, throwing his head back as his lower abs tensed up, coming inside Gou until he could see his cum dripping down the inside of her legs. She smirked at him, leaning down to kiss Mikoshiba forcefully, locking her legs around him as she pressed her chest against his.

“Was it good for you too?” she laughed, taking in his dazed expression.

“I think you might’ve killed me. Is this heaven? Did you literally fuck me into heaven? Because it sure feels like it.” Gou laughed again, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“I sure hope I didn’t kill you, then we couldn’t have round two.” Mikoshiba grinned, rolling his girlfriend over onto her back and kissing her fiercely. 

“Give me ten minutes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori's a little minx

“Ai, can you turn the air conditioning up any more?” Rin groaned, flopping onto the lower bunk and looking over at his roommate/boyfriend/kouhai, who was focused on his summer classwork and barely paying any attention to him. Ai turned around to look at him, sweat dripping from his delicate brow and sliding onto his neck.

“Sorry Rin, but it’s as high as it can go,” he apologized, walking over to the freezer, “But I think we might have some ice cream or popsicles from when I went shopping a few days ago. Ah, here they are! Do you want cherry or grape?” He pulled out two popsicles, eyeing the cherry one obviously. Rin rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the grape one, which Nitori happily handed over, unwrapping his cherry one and licking it from base to tip.  
Immediately Rin knew this was a bad development.

Of all the summer cliches, they went with popsicles. He was getting hard watching his boyfriend fucking fellate a cherry popsicle, red liquid smearing over his pretty lips which made a perfect ‘o’ around the cold stick. This was fucking ridiculous. 

“Ah, this is so much better,” Nitori sighed, wiping at his brow as he ate the popsicle, sucking at the tip, “This summer sure is terrible isn’t it, Rin?” It was way too hot to deal with the sight of Nitori sucking something dripping and phallic, too damn hot for his cheeks to flush even redder. He should’ve felt too lethargic to even think about getting hard. And yet, here he was, dick growing harder by the second as Nitori lapped at the dripping popsicle. He’d been blessed with a boyfriend who had a mouth made for giving blowjobs, lips that looked good stretched around his cock, and, best of all, no gag reflex. 

He felt almost jealous of the damn popsicle for getting to have Nitori licking it like that. 

“Rin?” Nitori asked, looking at Rin’s reddening, angry looking face with concern, “Rin? Are you okay?” Rin still didn’t respond, staring off into space with his brow furrowed. Nitori let his eyes linger over Rin’s perfect body, half exposed with Rin’s decision to forgo a shirt today, and then settled on the growing bulge in his loose fitting shorts. Oh. 

“Captain?” Nitori asked again, this time lowering his voice to a near purr. Rin snapped to attention, his cheeks flushing redder.

“I told you not to call me that,” he muttered, sitting back on the bed. Nitori smirked, locking eyes with Rin as he trailed his tongue over the quickly melting popsicle.

“But you were ignoring me, Captain. I had to get your attention somehow. Why were you ignoring me?” he asked, mock innocent as he walked closer to Rin. Rin practically growled, glaring at Nitori in his stupid short shorts and tank top with that fucking popsicle. The shorts hugged his perfect ass, making Rin think about shoving him down and fucking him into the floor until Nitori was incoherent and rutting into his hand. 

“You know damn well what you’re doing, you little minx,” he said, lip curling back into a snarl, “It’s a million goddamn degrees outside so you’ve got no business trying to start anything when I’m dying from heat.” Nitori shook his head, climbing onto the bed with his popsicle still in hand, lips wrapped around it.

“But Captain Rin,” he said in a voice so sinful it made Rin pray that Nitori would go back to calling him the impersonal Matsuoka-senpai, “Why don’t we do something that could make this weather a little more bearable? After all, it looks like you’re already ready to start,” he laughed, nudging his knee between Rin’s legs until it ground against his erection. Rin let out a moan much louder than he intended, quickly turning it into a swear as he threw his unopened popsicle across the room into the trash can, wrapping his arms around Nitori and tearing at his clothes, kissing his neck. Nitori whined, the popsicle almost dropping to the floor before Rin grabbed it, pointing it at Nitori.

“Take off your fucking shirt right now,” he said in that harsh, commanding voice that he used to order the first years around. It sent shivers down Nitori’s spine and he nodded, stripping off his tank top and moving to take off his shorts before Rin stops him. “Why did you wear those shorts today, Nitori?” Nitori goes redder, stammering,

“I-It’s hot, Rin...it’s really hot today.” Rin smirked, taking a lick of the popsicle as he reaches to palm Nitori’s hardening cock through his shorts. 

“The last time you wore these shorts was when you wanted me to press you into the mattress and wreck you ass. I remember, Nitori. You were drooling, begging for my cock. I don’t think this was a coincidence.” Nitori looked incredibly embarrassed, but shook his head anyways, draping his arms around Rin’s muscular shoulders. 

The redhead held the popsicle up to Nitori’s mouth, pushing it inside. Fuck, his boyfriend looked so good with his mouth stuffed full. Red liquid ran out of the sides of his mouth, but Nitori sucked and licked for a good minute before smirking around the popsicle and biting it in half, winking at Rin. He felt a brief sympathetic pain in his cock before Nitori took the popsicle and tossed it in the direction of the trashcan.

“Wouldn’t you rather have my mouth around the real thing,” he whispered, pushing Rin backwards and crawling on top of him, “Captain?” Rin’s dick throbbed against the front of his shorts. This was the reason why he hadn’t wanted Nitori calling him captain. The very word coming from those lips that had been wrapped around his cock countless times made him hard in a second. 

“I don’t want to come in your mouth this time,” Rin growled, reaching under his pillow for the often used bottle of lube, thrusting it towards Nitori, “Get yourself ready, Ai. But leave those shorts on.” Nitori flushed bright red but nodded, pretty silver hair falling into prettier blue eyes as he turned around in Rin’s lap. The redhead pushed the shorts to one side, grinning wickedly when he realized that Nitori wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. Nitori slicked up his fingers and pressed one against his hole, making wanton noises as he slid one finger in. Rin kissed his slender shoulders, nipping gently as Nitori started working deeper inside himself, adding a second finger to stretch himself out.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Ai?” he whispered, voice hot and low as Nitori gripped his thigh to steady himself. Rin’s hardness brushed against Nitori’s hand as he worked his fingers in and out, and that made the younger boy moan loudly, worked up over how hard his boyfriend was for him. 

“It would feel better,” he whimpered, biting down on his lip as he sank a third finger inside, “If you were doing this for me.” Rin grinned to himself, grabbing the bottle of lube and wetting his fingers, nudging Nitori to take his own out before immediately shoving in two, the sudden intrusion making Nitori cry out. 

“Captain!” Nitori moaned, grinding down on Rin’s fingers, “Captain, fuck, it feels so good, more, more please!” 

“God, Ai,” Rin growled, adding another finger, “You’re such a little slut aren’t you, you love this so much.”

“Yes, Captain!” Nitori cried out, bracing himself against Rin’s thighs as he rode his fingers, sweat dripping from his brow, “Your fingers make me feel so good, so full.” When Rin curled his fingers towards him, Nitori almost screamed, so Rin clamped his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Shh, Ai,” he said, fucking his with his fingers harder, “Someone’s going to hear us, baby. You have to stay quiet if you want my cock.” Nitori almost sobbed with want, pushing back onto Rin’s fingers as those slutty shorts rubbed against Rin’s fingers. His boyfriend looked so good, and his cock ached so much for his hole it drove him insane. 

Nitori started to beg Rin for his cock, but the redhead was already ahead of him, pulling out all his fingers and shucking his shorts off. Like Nitori, he’d skipped the underwear today, his thick cock jutting up and rubbing against Nitori’s ass. Rin drizzled lube over it, pulling Nitori into his lap and positioning himself at his entrance. He reached around to tweak Nitori’s nipples, squeezing and pinching as his boyfriend sank onto his cock, trembling all over. Nitori could easily take his cock now, but he was still so fucking tight it drove Rin insane. They were hot, the air was hot, he was sweating and thrusting into Nitori as his boyfriend squeezed around him, driving him insane. 

“It’s so good,” Nitori mumbled into Rin’s fingers, kissing the pads with his plump lips, “I-I feel so...so full, full with Captain’s thick cock. Mmm, I love it.”

How the hell was he supposed to anticipate Nitori being one for dirty talk when they started dating? Well, Rin could return the favor.

“You’re so tight every time I fuck this slutty little hole of yours, Ai,” Rin hissed, sinking his fingers into Nitori’s skinny hips hard enough to leave bruises, “And you like that, don’t you, when I call you a slut? A whore? Begging for my dick, barely wearing any clothing, sucking on that popsicle just like how you do to me? Shit, Ai, we just had sex two fucking days ago,” he groaned, snapping his hips hard enough to drive his dick inside Nitori, “How insatiable are you?” 

“I’m crazy about you, Rin,” Nitori choked out, biting down on his lip as he leaned back against Rin, “I think about f-fucking you all the time, I need you inside me, or to be inside you, I just really, really want you-ah!” Rin nipped his ear again, moving his hand down to wrap around Nitori’s cock, pumping it hard and fast. 

“Wanna see you come all over yourself,” Rin growled, slamming into Nitori’s prostate again, not even caring anymore if anyone heard the noise Nitori made, “Wanna see you lose your fucking mind because of my dick. Come on, Ai, come for me.” A few more strokes and Nitori came, spurting all over his stomach and Rin’s hand, riding out his orgasm and squeezing around Rin’s cock, begging for his boyfriend to come inside him, how much he loved that. Those wanton words and delicious friction did the trick for Rin and suddenly he was coming, his orgasm taking him by surprise as he came deep inside Nitori, still fucking his shaking boyfriend. 

The two of them collapsed on the bed side by side afterwards, both still red faced, overheated, and covered in sweat (not to mention cum). Nitori wore an expression of utmost satisfaction, slinging his arm over Rin and kissing him on the cheek.

“That was perfect...Captain,” he winked, taking pleasure in the embarrassment that passed over Rin’s face, “But now I’m even hotter. So why don’t we go take a shower? The two of us?” Rin smiled, scooping Nitori off on the bed and carrying him towards the bathroom. Unfortunately for their temperature, they didn’t even up cooling off at all in the shower.


End file.
